


Funnel Cake

by nietzscheantrout



Series: I Would Have Liked to Show You Georgia [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fair Food, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Eats a Deep Fried Oreo, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Sensory Overload, Will Graham Can't Handle Crowds and Lights and Too Many Noises, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nietzscheantrout/pseuds/nietzscheantrout
Summary: Will decided that Hannibal had gotten enough out of the domestic Georgia experience, it was time to take him to a state fair.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: I Would Have Liked to Show You Georgia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967419
Comments: 18
Kudos: 118





	Funnel Cake

“Could you explain what this is again?” Hannibal inspected the battered nugget of “food” in Will’s hand, watching him take a confident bite and mellow out into a smile.

“Deep-fried Oreo. All the best things about a cookie, battered and shoved in oil.”  
  
“Despite my best efforts, I assume you’re going to coerce me into trying this,” he scrunched his nose in disgust as Will extended the rest of the cookie towards him. He took a reluctant bite, chewing slowly and shaking his head. The grease practically oozed out of the too-sweet monstrosity, covering his lips in oil and coating his mouth in sugar. He sighed internally at Will’s expectant gaze, reluctantly swallowing before clearing his throat. 

“I don’t think I’ve tasted anything worse in my life,” he couldn’t help but smile at Will’s amusement, watching as he happily devoured the rest of the horrific food. He tried to switch the topic of conversation.  
  
“I think I can see the appeal. The crowds, the games, I imagine it’s exciting. Did you go here a lot as a child?”   
  
“God, no. I lived my childhood in the great outdoors, ‘like a real kid’,” he put on a low voice to mimic his father, laughing quietly. “I think the first time I tried packaged food I must’ve been in elementary school. Sugar was tantamount to crack cocaine back then.”   
  
Hannibal cocked his head. “I never deemed you as someone with a sweet tooth.”   
  
“I never permit it. As soon as that Pandora’s box is opened, next thing you know I’m sitting beside an empty box of cookies and a half-eaten cake,” he brushed fingers with Hannibal’s briefly, leading him to the games area. 

“Noted,” was all Hannibal said, inspecting the various stalls around them with a newfound twinkle in his eye. He wondered what Will’s other weaknesses were. They headed towards a game, and Hannibal found himself enamored by a large plush bear. His gaze was fixed on it for a few moments, and he flashed his neon wristband to a flustered-looking lady as she passed over five darts, pointing at the balloons behind her. “Five balloons for a jumbo prize, three for a large, two for a medium, and one for a small.”   
  
Will raised an eyebrow in amusement, watching as Hannibal took this challenge on much too seriously - just as he did with everything else. He worked on his stance, making sure his feet were the correct distance apart before throwing his first dart. It missed the balloon and nestled on the board tauntingly. Graham couldn’t help but laugh, coming a little closer to him. “My, you’re tight,” his hand squeezed Hannibal’s shoulder as he pulled out a dart. He didn’t give it too much thought and threw, hearing it go through the balloon with a satisfying pop.

Hannibal seethed with pride, as he often did. His hands settled on Will’s waist for a brief moment, chin lowering onto his shoulder before Will shimmied him off. He was in the zone now. Three more darts landed just as they needed to, and though he wouldn’t admit to it, Will was adamant on impressing Lecter to the best of his ability. Clearly, it had worked.  
  
“Congratulations! You’ve won a large gift, which are all of these, hanging to your left,” she gestured to large bears, unicorns, frogs, and a variety of what looked like characters Will didn’t recognize. 

Will chuckled. “Thank you, but we’re alright, we don’t really need-” he looked up at Hannibal, who was still eyeing the bears, albeit silently. “Actually... could I grab one of the bears?”  
  
“The white or brown one?”   
  
“White,” Will said with little hesitation, pleased when Hannibal didn’t correct him. This was going to look ridiculous with their already hodge-podge decor - especially considering Will believed in garage sales and Hannibal’s favorite hobby was obnoxious maximalism. He took the toy and thanked her, feeling her eyes on him as he handed it over to Hannibal. Lecter silently embraced it, fingers running over the soft fur. 

Will snorted. “Never dubbed you as a stuffed animal fan.”  
  
“It’s a quintessential part of the American fair experience, no? I figured I’d make the most of it.”   
  
“A truly quintessential part is the Ferris wheel. Are you seriously telling me you won’t go?”   
  
Hannibal grimaced for a moment, voice switching to a teasing tone. “Forgive me for not trusting you and heights.”

Will shoved him ever-so-slightly, walking off to get both of them some tickets. Hannibal inspected the area, making his way to the stalls and analyzing each and every menu before he settled. Funnel cake. He watched as the man behind the counter moved with purpose, gracefully frying the batter and presenting it in a lovely wrapper. Hannibal said his thanks and slipped it into his coat.

“This ride is not recommended for those who are in a late stage of pregnancy or have heart conditions. Do not shake the seat, and avoid dangling your belongings in the air. No food or drinks allowed,” a teenager gave them the usual spiel as Will dragged Hannibal on, sitting down beside him and locking them in. “You’re stuck with me,” Will couldn’t help but smile a little bit.

“What a terrible shame. What’s to be done about that?” he mused back, eyes transfixed on Will’s face. The man shifted in discomfort from the overt staring, finally allowing himself to stare back. Hannibal was happy, and though it wouldn’t have been obvious to a stranger, he was enjoying his time. The wrinkles beside his eyes were showing as the corners of his mouth turned up ever-so-slightly. Not enough to allow Will to say ‘I told you so’, though.

The atmosphere changed when the ride began to move. Hannibal let out a surprised noise, hand grabbing onto Will’s thigh immediately. In all his years of experience with high society and the outrageous adventures that came with that, he’d never trusted fair rides. Not that he’d ever been to a proper fair, any other day he would’ve considered it beneath him. “Blyat,” Lecter muttered under his breath, grip only tightening on Will.

“Hannibal,” he laughed a little, partly surprised and only slightly concerned. “Hannibal, it’s fine, come on,” Will leaned onto his shoulder slightly, slipping his hand into Lecter’s. “It’s a Ferris wheel, not a rollercoaster. You’re so jumpy today,” Will looked at the people sitting in front and behind them, deciding that they weren’t paying attention as he leaned in to press a kiss behind Hannibal’s ear. The older man leaned into it, eyes closing but grip not loosening.

“Do I smell fried food?” Will looked up at him, patting down his coat and opening his mouth in a delighted shock when he felt a package, pulling it out hastily. “What is this, Doctor Lecter? Funnel cake?”

“Figured it was time to open Pandora's box,” he tore off a piece, extending it to Will. He had expected him to take it, eyes going wide when Will opted for eating out of Hannibal’s hands instead. He didn’t hesitate to tear off another piece, presenting it in the same manner. Will batted his eyelashes playfully, mouth spreading into a grin as he chewed. “Cheeky old bastard,” Will smiled, licking powdered sugar off his lips. 

They had almost gotten to the top at that point, Hannibal suddenly becoming acutely aware of the height, trying to focus on enjoying the view instead. Will had returned his head to Hannibal’s shoulder, humming quietly under his breath.

“What would you have said if I asked you out on a date all those years ago? Before anything even went down?”

Hannibal considered that for a moment, thumb tracing soft shapes over Will’s hand. “I would’ve said yes. Do you remember that morning in the motel room?”  
  
“When you had the nerve to show up with breakfast and coffee after one conversation with me?”   
  
“With all due respect, you had the nerve to welcome me practically in your underwear,” he retorted, lips pressed to Will’s forehead. “And then I called you a mongoose.”   
  
“Did you come with that metaphor prepared or was that really something you came up with on the spot?”   
  
“Mio caro, there’s nothing I could’ve done in life that would’ve prepared me for you.”   
  
A comfortable silence enveloped them as they finally got to the top, the wheel stopping so they could have their moment. Will pulled away from Hannibal’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes. “You know what I’m going to say.”

“I’d like to hear it anyway, if you don’t mind,” Hannibal returned the gentle gaze, hand interlaced with Will’s.

“I love you,” he murmured, not giving Lecter the opportunity to answer as he pressed their lips together. Will laughed against his lips, tongue eager as ever, moving even closer to Hannibal if that was even possible at that point. His hands ran through Hannibal's hair, pulling on it ever so slightly before they parted. 

“One for the mind palace,” Hannibal said, gripping onto Will again when the Ferris wheel moved.

They got off contentedly, making sure there was enough distance between them not to look suspicious. The crowd was growing in boisterousness and Will suddenly found himself getting lost in the hundreds of faces, all moving in his direction. Colors flooded his vision incomprehensibly and taunted him, blurring his vision and making it hard to see. The bright lights of the rides flashed threateningly and he found himself leaning into Hannibal instinctively. It was all a little too much to bear in that moment, Will's breathing becoming more shallow. He wasn't one to get sensory overload frequently, but tonight was truly much too eventful to take in all at once. 

  
“Hannibal, can we go somewhere else?” Will blurted out, eyes glazing over slightly as the noises seemed to just louder. The music, the mechanical movements of the rides, people chewing, children screaming. Will felt his face getting hot, grip tightening on Hannibal’s arm as their pace slowed down considerably.

Hannibal looked over him, eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Will, it’s alright,” he began, leading him away as quickly as he could. They walked past stalls and rides until Hannibal found a bench on the outskirts of the action, where everything was considerably dimmer and less frustrating. 

Hannibal’s hands ran over his shoulders gently, voice reduced to a quiet, soothing tone. “It’s alright, Will. Focus on my voice and my breathing,” Hannibal breathed loudly, hand cupping Will’s face softly. “Would you like to go home now, mylimasis? I’ll make us some dinner,” he checked Will’s temperature, frowning at the heat. Hannibal’s protective instincts came in and he pulled Will close, letting the man rest his chin on Lecter’s shoulder.

“It’s the lights,” Will murmured, clinging onto Hannibal’s shirt. “Like the lights in your office. I can’t unsee them. They’re always there, lurking in the back of my mind.”

“I understand,” he hummed, letting Will calm down as he rubbed patterns into his back. “I’m sorry I did that to you,” he said genuinely.

“I don't know if we're ready for that conversation,” he sighed, breathing in Hannibal’s cologne and feeling himself relax ever-so-slightly. “There’s one more thing I want us to do before we go back home.”

\---

Speedy’s was everything you would expect from a stereotypical American diner. The abhorrent red couches did nothing for the scenery and neither did the teenage waiters who looked like they’d rather be literally anywhere else. Will sat Hannibal down opposite him, lacing their hands together, then pulling away self-consciously. “Now this is where I used to go. My dad would take me into town and we’d always have dinner here. They make the best milkshakes.”

Hannibal perused the menu, aged eyes squinting as he read over the words. “How about you choose for me? I trust your decision.”  
  
“I don’t remember the last time you haven’t insisted on ordering at a restaurant,” Will raised an eyebrow.

“Perhaps I’m feeling adventurous today, surprise me.”

He regretted that statement only a little when he was met with the sight of two vanilla shakes and club sandwiches with fries. Will thanked her happily and grabbed a fry, dunking it in the shake before consuming it. The look on Hannibal’s face was marvelous - disgust, confusion, surprise, frustration, all in one. Will wished he could’ve gotten a photo. 

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it,” he said quickly, watching intently as Hannibal skewered a fry on a fork and proceeded to dip it into the drink as if he had just been asked to consume dirt. He took a bite, eyes closed as he tried to savor every flavor and note.

Lecter cocked his head as he considered the flavor. “I’ll be honest, that wasn’t bad.”  
  
“See? Not everything I enjoy is garbage. Just most of it.”

“You don’t have to prove anything to me. I remember looking inside your fridge on one occasion and seeing three eggs, some mustard, a box of leftover Chinese food, and a half-eaten chocolate bar. I don’t exactly hold you to high standards in that regard.”  
  
“Hey, come on, I’ve cooked for you before,” Will recalled the breakfast he made Hannibal just last week. “You told me I make great scrambled eggs.”   
  
“I tell you lots of things.” 

Will kicked him under the table, laughing. “You’re an asshole, has anyone ever told you that? I’m quite frankly surprised that no one ever told you to shut up when you were weaving your metaphors.”  
  
Hannibal smiled. “I guess I’m lucky you’re out of options now.”

Will considered that, taking Hannibal’s hand and pressing a small kiss to it. “Who would've thought being out of options could be such a pleasant thing?” He looked over at the big white bear, set beside Hannibal and sitting upright. Tonight, they were nothing but a regular couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Just some very sweet and mindless fluff for you all. Nothing too serious or deeply in-character, and something to savor while He Moved Like a Mortal and Loved Like a God heats up (update for that coming tomorrow, probably!)
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> \- Newt xxx


End file.
